DGM: Oh Dear!
by ChibifiedYullenFan
Summary: It was just an ordinary day in the Order; our favorite characters are doing some ordinary things. Kanda x Allen, Human Timcanpy X Link,  Alma X Madarao, Krory X Lavi. They are out of characters or so. just an attempt humor


**DGM: Oh Dear**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man.**

**Note: this is Two or three shots where I will relate what happened to me and my friends, I know it's Impossible but this is true.**

**Summary: It was just an ordinary day in the Order; our favorite characters are doing some ordinary things. Kanda x Allen, Human Timcanpy X Link, Alma X Madarao, Krory X Lavi. They are out of characters or so.**

**~~~ Oh Dear! ~~~**

It was ordinary day at the Black Order. In the Kitchen busy with the cooking were our Lovely and Handsome Timcanpy and Howard Link. Behind them there are table and chairs, sitting on the chair was Madarao busy with the butter and paper cup. In front of him was Alma who was occupying himself with Choco chip cookie.

"Add some sugar." Said Link, as he rampaging throughh the drawer for a pack of baking soda. "Where the hell is that yellow pack?" he frowned, not finding the Item.

"Hem, how much sugar Link?" Timcanpy who fit perfectly with his pink rose patterned apron took a spoonful of white sugar then dropped it to the bowl.

"Sweet enough for sweet lover like Kanda and Lavi, but neutral enough for Allen and Bookman to enjoy."

"Huh? How much should I add then." Tim said raising an eyebrow from getting Vague answer like that.

At the table.

"Alma, I never know that Kanda likes sweet?" Said Madarao. "It's unlike him."

"Your face expression is the same as lenalee's, but she blinked continuously after hearing that one, all thanks to our young friend Allen who made Kanda like sweets." Alma winked.

And the Chaos ensues when a scream from Timcanpy snapped Alma from his day dream.

"What is it Tim?" he asked eyeing curiously at the blond exorcist who was running toward him and jumped onto the table dropping several cups in the process.

"What are you doing?"

"EW…You stepped on my Cookie!" Alma gave him a glarebut when he saw Tim's fear face, his face changed into confused look.

"What made you yell like that?" the Blond Exorcist was just pointing to one direction before he yelled incoherently about a monster…

"What Monster?" Finally found his lost item o his hand. Link looked at the place where his lover pointing but found nothing. "Are you just imagining something Tim?"

"NO!" the Blond exorcist tried to argue between his gasp. "There's a furry, black little with two orbs and a poisonous fang monster! I HATE THAT THING!"

"Oh really?" Link Smirked as he walked toward the bowl. "Should I kill that furry, black little with two orbs and poisonous fangs monster then?" He laughed slightly at his lover.

When he turned around and faced the bowl, he almost popped his eyes out before he was yelling at his highest pitched and run toward Madarao, actually jumped onto his embrace.

"By God! Help Me Mada!"

"Hey! Release Me!" Almost in command tone, the Crow struggle to pull the Inspector down with no avail. Alma, his curiosity inspect more closely, when he saw that monster. At first he just blinked, once but a sound 'Cit' come from it, he finally screamed in horror and climbed to the table like Tim.

Hearing the commotion at the kitchen, the other exorcist who were reading, Chatting or just sitting rushed towards it to see what happen even alert if something was attacking them. The first one to reach was Reever, Chaoji, Komui and Daisya.

"What happened?" Reever was the oldest, demanded the answer. Seeing Madarao who struggle with Link and the other two stood on the table.

"It's going that way!" Timcanpy yelled in horror as he hugged Alma in process, almost choking him.

"What's going where?" Komui asked confused before his eyes finally found the said thing, he gasped and jumped towards Reever.

"ARGH!" the other scientist couldn't see anything since his lover blocking his eyes stepping to chaoji's feet in the process, who was now jumping up and down rubbing his poor feet. Daisya finally able to see whatever it was, also scremed like a girl and running away towards the living room, oddly enough, the rat (yes, rat) seems enjoying its new status as a horrible monster followed him closely, when deisya finally entered the living room he stormed towards the table knocking several cut of tea down. Unfortunately for krory who sit on the floor receiving a nice hot tea bath on his leg…

"ACHIIIII!" he yelled as he jumped up and down grabbing his leg.

Lavi who usually calm jaw dropped as he looked at the usual funky elf like exorcist whine like a kid, then finally his eyes locked at the rat. The rat seems not afraid of human calmly licked its hand and managed its whisker. The Bunny exorcist **(sorry Kanda's rubbing me off) **looked at it just to make sure it's not Road's Trick before another 'Cit' sound being heard from it. At that sound Lavi finally realized that thing is not illusion and cried in horror. Jumping towards poor krory , now the vampire like exorcist should carry the red headed exorcist and balancing on one leg in process while rubbing the other on the same time.

"What happened here?" the first general finally came in view but after seeing the rat, he just screams in horror and ran outside bumping, Tiedoll, Neah, Mana, Allen and kanda. Who was just about to enter? "Yeegar-sama?" Allen was about to ask when suddenly the said monster ran passed him which made Allen jumped on to Kanda's embrace, Gen. Yeegar who did the same Jumping onto Tiedoll's embrace.

"SAVE ME!"

Oddly enough Neah the Noah of Destruction jumped towards his older brother Mana. In the end the trio was being choked by their Lovers. The party from the kitchen finally able to recover that they ran toward just in time to see Kanda, Gen. Tiedoll and Mana being choked but just in time to see the rat ran towards them. What they do was not crushing, attacking or killing it but running straight towards the first hall where, Marrie, Lenalee, Tevak, Kiredori, and Miranda were running inside.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Screamed Link as he ran passed them, the others of course the other five of them join in without knowing what happened, in confusion Lenalee asked what ever made them run but only received a scream. Alma also dragged her away withut much question.

The whole Order was in Chaos.

Komui = ARGH!

Link = HELP ME!

Gen. Yeegar = THROW THAT AWAY!

Timcanpy = GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!

Madarao = BY GOD!

Reever = OUCH!

Chaoji = THAT THING RUN THAT WAY!

Marie, Lenalee, Alma, Tevak, Kiredori, & Miranda = GYAAAA!

Daisya = ECK!

Just in time Cross Marian came Back from his usual doing (drinking wine and womanizing) found the whole people of the order European branch ran around the Black order like crazy. His red head was following the mad run around; he also spotted Mana, Gen Tiedoll and Kanda struggle carrying Neah, Gen. Yeegar and his Baka Deshi Allen. Krory carried Lavi.

Mana = Neah Please! You're crushing me!

Gen. Tiedoll = Ho Ho Ho! I never knew you're afraid of rats.

Kanda = Shut up old senile! OI! Moyashi get off me now! You're crushing my ribs AND My Neck!

And he saw Daisya who was standing on the table whining incoherently. Cross looked around in confusion when finally spotted the rat which was chasing behind the mad run party. No he was not screaming like the others nor jumping onto someone nor running around. What did he do was chuckling lightly at the scene and decided to help them. Poor Mana, Tiedoll and Kanda and Krory they would be choked in no time. Poor brats they would've died from exhaustion, right?

Finally Cross just chased behind the rat and with his speed he caught the rat by its tail. The others gasped in horror and exhaustion as Cross took the rat from the ground, he shook his head in amusement.

"I think I'll take this one somewhere else." He said.

Allen nearly faint when he caught a glimpse of his master with his manic grin. The others were just stun, some even twitched. Mana, tiedoll and Kanda Politely asked their lovers get off from their body, while Krory struggle to release lavi' grip.

"…"

"Ne…"

"What, Reever?"

"Nothing…"Reever said.

After the Chaos in the order, at the Earl's Mansion Lulu Bell was out so the feline Noah is not around to help them. That time Earl Millennium was looking at his creations happily…and when he notices something's moving on the floor.

'Cit!'

The Earl looked at Lero.

"Lero-pon~ Can you summon All the Family –hearts-"the Earl said as he inched for the Table.

And that's the chaos in the Earl's Mansion Began.

_TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SECOND CHAPTER: Oh My!_

_Please Review_

_I know it's a little weird sorry about that._


End file.
